Momento perdido
by FedeWeasley
Summary: Es algo cortito sobre un momento que creo debio existir entre esta pareja, y quien sabe talvez sea la razón para más. Para referencia es lo que creo debio pasar  después de que regresan de la nave dragón, después de ese "eres mi héroe'


-Gracias, aunque creo que no necesitabas mucha ayuda, dijo un poco avergonzado, al recordar que la guerrera no estaba en una celda ni amarrada

-Te equivocas, en realidad no tenía mucha idea de como saldría, no me hubiera gustado tener que lastimar a nadie de Farehn.

-Eres muy generosa, ese es el problema, dijo sin pensar, en un tono mas acusador de lo que hubiera querido

-Valla! Gracias, dijo en tono ofendido, aunque era solo por costumbre, en realidad solo quería distraer al príncipe de sus preocupaciones, y al mismo tiempo distraerse a si misma

-No bueno, no quise decir eso, ... titubeo París no muy seguro de como es que la había hecho enfadar, en verdad a veces no entendía a la chica, le decía algo dulce y se enfadaba, la rescataba y se enfadaba, y luego cuando el sentía que no había hecho nada bien iba y le decía que era su héroe.-lo que quise decir es tu sabes, no sabes decir que no, bueno mas o menos

-Así que ahora no tengo carácter, jugo ella a seguir haciéndose la ofendida, realmente estaba disfrutando este momento tan natural, jamás había sido así con nadie y le gustaba

-No claro que no, tienes mucho carácter, es decir, o demonios ya no se lo que digo

-Bien cuando sepas lo que quieres decir hazmelo saber, con tu permiso iré a practicar mi habilidad para decir que no, dijo mientras se giraba pues estaba a punto de perder su aspecto serio por que las ganas de reír de la cara del chico estaban por ganar

-No espera, dijo el tomandola del brazo, y al estar ella desprevenida la giro y lo que vio lo dejo aun mas confundido, estaba sonriendo?

-Quien es el tonto ahora, dijo ella con una sonrisa y un tono juguetón que estaba segura nunca había utilizado con nadie

-Estabas fingiendo? Dijo el indignado-No lo puedo creer, eres una pequeña embaucadora, y la acuso con el dedo sin soltarla, realmente no quería soltarla ni ahora ni nunca, por primera vez estaba consiente que esa chica era todo lo que quería, por lo que todo valía la pena

-Bueno, creo que te merecías un poco de tu propia sopa, así dejaras de acusarme de exceso de amabilidad, dijo ella ya mas seria dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del chico, y de que el contacto de su mano la ponía nerviosa y algo que aun no sabia como llamar, ya otras veces habían estado cerca, pero no como ese día, era la misma sensación de cuando la había levantado en brazos para saltar de la nave dragón, y en ese momento no le dio importancia había cosas mas importantes como huir, pero ahora podía recordarlo y con este nuevo contacto también se daba cuenta de lo bien que se sentía cuando el la sujetaba, sus manos eran grandes y firmes, y al mismo tiempo era cuidadoso, no la sujetaba mas fuerte de lo debido, no supo cuando dejo de sonreír y cambio su expresión por algo mas, el también había dejado de sonreír, y se acercaba cada vez mas ella. Todo se había borrado de su mente, la guerra, el peligro, solo existía esa chica frente a el, todo lo que quería ahora y algo le decía que todo lo que querría en el futuro estaba frente a el, no supo como su mano llego al rostro de ella, pero el efecto sonrojado que adquirió el rostro de la castaña, que ahora lo miraba diciendo de cierto modo que sentía lo mismo, lo hizo sentirse increíblemente emocionado, dudo un momento sobre lo que estaba haciendo, pero algo en la expresión de ella lo animo, se había quedado quieta, confiada y había inclinado ligeramente se rostro hacia su mano, y después de mirarlo por un segundo había cerrado los ojos, no sabia como dar el siguiente paso así que solo había cerrado los ojos, sintiendo un grato calor que se extendía desde la mejilla que el tocaba y queriendo que nunca se acabara, sintió como el se acercaba mas, y sin estar muy consiente de lo que hacia ella correspondió inclinandose otro poco, era todo lo que el necesitaba para estar seguro, rompió el espacio que los separaba y unió sus labios a los de ella.

Cuando sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, todo desapareció, nunca había besado a un chico, y estaba segura que aunque besara a millones nunca sentiría lo que sentía en ese momento, era como una descarga eléctrica, como si todos sus sentidos se concentraran solo en el, era un beso lento y tímido, y se sentía tan natural, como si fuera lo que tenía que pasar, sintió como soltaba su mano y la envolvía por la cintura, acercandola mas a el y entonces dejo de pensar, dejo de ser la chica racional y precavida, y se perdió en ese beso.

No estaba muy seguro de en que momento había soltado su mano y la había rodeado con su brazo, pero ella parecía estar de acuerdo, y entonces sintió como ella le permitía intensificar el beso, y lo hizo, tomo con mayor seguridad su rostro, y se permitió sentirla, su cuerpo era pequeño y frágil, aun con la armadura podía sentir como su corazón latía rápido y fuerte como el de el, nunca se había sentido así, había besado a alguna chica antes, pero nada se comparaba con esto, y cuando se empujo mas a el, perdió toda noción, solo la tuvo que empujar un poco y la coloco contra la pared, dejando que todo su ser se concentrara en su boca, fue consiente de que la armadura de ella desaparecía y entonces la sujeto con mas fuerza sin querer que hubiera un solo espacio entre ellos.

No supo como, pero cuando por un segundo se lamento de traer la armadura y no poder sentir sus brazos sujetarla esta desapareció, y con ella lo ultimo de razón que le quedaba, sintió como el la acercaba si era posible mas, y deseo que nunca parara, que fuera para siempre, dejo que su mano se deslizara por su espalda, era consiente de lo pequeña que era comparada con el y eso solo le hizo querer acercarse mas, aunque ya no había ningún espacio entre ellos, no supo de donde pero un débil gemido se escapo de su boca, y fue correspondido por el, lo que provoco que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, magia era lo único que podía usar para explicar todo.

Un trueno y una sacudida los hizo separase. Los regreso de golpe a la realidad, sin separarse de mas se miraron, había muchas cosas que querían decir, pero no era el momento, y el plantea se encargo de recordarles con otra sacudida, París la sostuvo y la cubrió cuando un pedazo de techo se desmorono a unos pasos de ellos.

-Creo que debes de volver s tu armadura, le dijo con preocupación, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo linda que lucia, así sonrojada, con ese brillo en los ojos y pensó por un momento lo maravilloso que seria tener tiempo con ella sin una invasión amenazando su amado planeta, sin un enemigo amenazando con alejarlos, y sin la inevitable separación que vendría al final, al final la perdería de una manera u otro, la vio cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse y la armadura apareció, y cuando volvió a abrirlos vio en ellos una determinación y tristeza que estaba seguro no eran por Céfiro.

-No quiero separarme de ti

-Lo se, pero mas tarde te prometo que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos, te llevare a conocer jardines y los lugares donde las criaturas están resguardadas, y... La voz se le quedo atorada cuando ella negó con lagrimas en los ojos

-Me refiero a después, cuando esto acabe y ya no tenga por que estar aquí, no quiero irme, no quiero perderte y que me olvides

-no quiero que te vayas, nunca podría olvidarte lo sabes?

-Lo se, pero entonces como podremos seguir

-Si crees que hay algo en este mundo en el tuyo que me vaya a impedir estar contigo es que no me conoces bien, hay una manera, lo se, y no me daré por vencido. Te lo prometo

-Entonces yo te prometo esperar y confiar en que la encontraremos

Se inclino hacia ella, y con un suave beso sellaron su acuerdo, y tras una ultima a sacudida corrieron a reunirse con los demás, con una nueva razón para seguir.


End file.
